Et l'Or rencontra l'Argent
by I will kiss you to death
Summary: l'Or et l'Argent. Une rencontre inattendu, un amour foudroyant. ( je sais mon résumer est nul. Mais l'histoire est beaucoup mieux ) attention ! FEM Allen!


Et l'Or rencontra l'Argent

POV Tyki

Je me promenais dans les bois, en pleine saison d'automne. Les arbres avaient perdu leurs couleurs verdoyantes pour arborer leur robe rouge. Cette forêt a toujours était ma préférée avec tous ses arbres entremêlés pour former un cocon protecteur qui nous libère de tous nos soucis. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu ici. En m'enfonçant dans cette forêt, j'entendis une voie ou plutôt un chant. Je m'arrêtai et écouta. Cette voie cristalline sans impuretés. Voulant savoir à qui appartenais cette voie, je commençais à la suivre en ne faisant aucun bruit pour savourer pleinement ce moment.

Au bout d'un moment, j'arrivais à une clairière où l'on pouvait discerner une silhouette. Je m'avançai de quelques pas et là je vis la plus belle chose qu'il m'a étais donné de voir. Au milieu d cette clairière ce tenais une jeune fille de 20 ans. Son visage était blanc comme neige, ses lèvres d'un rose pâle envoûtant contrastait avec sa peau, son nez en bouton de rose était délicatement posé sur son visage. Mais ce qui attira mon regard fut ses cheveux d'une blancheur incroyable, qui contrastaient avec les arbres flamboyants autour de nous. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'avançai et fit craquer une branche. La jeune fille arrêta de chanter et ouvris les yeux. Je restai figé face à ce regard méfiant mais chaleureux à la fois. Elle avait les yeux argentés d'une profondeur envoûtante.

C'est à ce moment-là que la situation avait changé. Ce n'était plus une étrangères, mais mon coup de foudre à l'instant où l'or rencontra l'argent.

POV Allen

Je suis venue dans cette forêt flamboyante pour échapper à mon beau-père, Cross Marian. Je n'en pouvais plus qu'il boive et ramène des femmes à la maison, il me fallait de l'air. Donc me voilà, ici, dans cette clairière, en plein milieu de la forêt à pester sur Cross dans ma tête. Mais je savais très bien que ce n'est pas ça qui arrivera à m'aider. Je me mis debout et commença à chanter. Chanter mes bonheurs avec mes amis Lavi, Lenalee et Kanda, mais aussi mes malheurs avec la mort de Mana et ma vie avec Cross. Toutes mes émotions sortaient, je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Je ne pourrais pas dire combien de temps je suis restée là, à chanter, 1 heure, 2 heures, va savoir. Je m'en fichais, tout ce qui compte était que ça me fasse du bien.

Puis j'entendis un bruit. J'arrêtai de chanter et ouvris les yeux vers la source. A ce moment-là mon cour ne fit qu'un bond. Devant moi, ce tenais un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait une belle peau mate, des cheveux couleur corbeaux ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Son visage était magnifique. On aurait dit un dieu descendu sur Terre. Mais ce qui m'attira le plus chez lui fut ses yeux d'un or profond, qui vous ensorcelé sans vous en rendre compte.

Il restait là à me regarder. Moi plus je le voyais, plus j'étais sûr d'une chose, le coup de foudre existe belle et bien. L'argent rencontra l'or.

POV normal

Les deux se regardèrent sans un mot, pour l'un parce qu'il était ensorcelé par les yeux de la jeune fille, et pour l'autre car elle se sentait gênée mais décida tout de même d'intervenir.

-Hum….

-L'homme se reprit et pris la parole.

-Bonjour jeune demoiselle. Que faite vous ici toute seul ?

-Bonjour M…

-Tyki Mikk.

-Bonjour M Tyki. J'essaye simplement d'oublier mes soucis.

-Je comprends votre pense. Cette forêt donne un sentiment de protection n'est-ce pas Mme…

-Oui absolument et je me nomme Allen, Allen Walker.

Apres cette présentation les deux jeunes gens firent plus ample connaissance. Ils se racontèrent leurs histoires, leurs soucis mais aussi leurs bonheurs. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Ils étaient tellement captivés par l'un et par l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le soleil se coucher.

Quand Allen regarda le ciel elle vue que la Lune était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle commença à paniquer, il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle au plus vite. Elle se leva précipitamment, dit en revoir à Tiky et commença à s'éloigner. Mais lui, ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressent. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la força à ce retourné. Il la regarda et prit la parole.

-Allen, je sais que tu vas me trouver étrange mais je t'aime. Ta voie ma enchantée dès les premières notes, tes yeux m'on ensorcelé des ton premier regard. Donc Allen je t'aime depuis les premiers instants où je t'ai vu.

Allen le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux et lui répondit.

-Tyki, il n'y a rien d'étrange. Dès les premiers instants que je t'ai vus, je t'ai comparé à un dieu. Tyki Mikk, je t'aime depuis les premières secondes où j'ai croisé ton regard.

Et l'or rencontra l'argent.


End file.
